Vulnerable
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: Letty's having a bad month and after a talk with Mia things take a turn for the worse. Has a happy ending! Letty/Dom.


_Letty's POV_

I sat at the counter of the shop flipping through an old girly magazine of Mia's that I had found behind the counter. It had been a slow day and I was more than ready to crawl into bed and sleep. I sighed again frustrated now with the magazine. I was in a shitty mood today; actually come to think of it I had been in a shitty mood for the past few weeks nothing had gone right. I flipped another page but as I did I knocked over my glass of water and it smashed on floor.

I glared at the smashed glass all over the floor before going and getting the broom starting to sweep everything up the best I could and mopping up the water. I looked up from emptying out the bucket as Mia walked in having finished her day at college.

"Hey Let, you okay?"

"Fine." I mumbled. She raised an eyebrow at my tone before taking a seat at the counter.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Just one of those days." I said sighing tiredly. I ran my hand over my face yawning.

"Let no offence but you've been having 'one of those days' for the past few weeks." I scowled and huffed.

"Fine a bad month then, geez." I said.

She stared at me looking me over for a few minutes not saying anything.

"What?" I huffed.

"Let, come on think about. You're tired ALL the time, so much so you don't even want to go to the garage to work anymore instead you've been offering to take my shifts here. Not to mention moody all the time for at least the past month. You've got the boys walking on egg shells, especially Dom." I shrugged.

"What are you trying to say Mia?" I asked already realising where this was heading.

"When was your last period?" She asked. I thought about it for a moment before answering.

"About a week and a half ago it was just spotting, I wasn't suppose to start until today."

"Have you?"

"No I guess I was just early." I said.

"Early? Let you've never been early a day in your life." I rolled my eyes count on Mia to track my cycle.

"Well this time around I was, I guess." She raised an eyebrow at me.

"I think you should take a test." She voiced looking meaningful at me.

"Mia, it nothing just let it go."

"Let, there's no harm in doing a test. If its fine then great only we'll know about it. But you have to know."

"Fine whatever I'll pick one up later."

"No need, here." I looked at her funny.

"What you want me to do it now?" I asked as I took the package from her.

"Why wait?" she said smugly. I sighed and walked out the back to the bathroom.

I locked the door and read the instruction before opening the box. I followed the instructions and placed the stick on the counter and waited. I closed my eyes and leant heavily on the counter. After a few minutes I opened my eyes and looked down, my grip on the counter tightened and my vision swam as I stared down at the two pink lines that made a plus symbol on the test.

"fuck." I swore quietly.

I swallowed and quickly pack everything up and tossed it away at the very bottom of the bin. I walked back out to Mia and she looked up from her text book. I just nodded and ran my hands through my hair as I looked at the clock.

"Can you cover the rest of the shift, I wanna go to the doctors." I said as she looked over at me worriedly but nodded as I left.

It was a twenty minute drive to the doctors but when I got there it was thankfully empty. I went straight in and told the doctor I had a positive pregnancy test, I sat somewhat patiently and answered her questions.

"Alright well we'll double check it by doing bloods that will take three or so days to come back. If they come back with the same result we'll do an ultrasound to see how far you are. But for the moment play it safe so no lifting, drinking smoking, drugs that sort of thing okay?" I nodded and waited for the nurse to do the bloods.

I walked out feeling out of sorts and distracted. I rubbed my arm where the bandage was, I wasn't sure how I was going to explain that to Dom. I sighed as I got into my car and leant back against the seat.

I sat there for a long time in shock before pulling out and heading home. Pulling up I noticed I was the first one home, which I was thankful for. Unlocking the door I dumped my keys at the front door and headed straight for bed. Changing into one of Dom's shirts I got into bed and pulled the covers over me. I laid there willing my brain to switch off but it wasn't long before I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Dom's POV<em>

The boys and I packed up early and headed home to the house. I smiled when I saw Letty's car in the driveway next to Mia's.

I got out of the car and walked inside yelling out to Letty as I walked in. I heard a curse from upstairs as the boys came in behind me.

"Letty?" I yelled out again.

"Would you shut up." Mia hissed down the stair case before quietly walking down the stairs. I raised an eyebrow as she stood in front of me.

"Why? Where's Letty?"

"Asleep, now shut up before you wake her." I winced and wisely kept my mouth shut as the boys all tip toed into the kitchen behind Mia.

"What's wrong?" Vince asked as he grabbed four beers out of the fridge handing them out.

"She's tired, she asked me to cover her shift at the shop not long after I got there. She was heading for the doctors." I frowned.

"I don't understand what's going on with her lately." I sighed sitting at the table.

"She's been really tired lately, been keeping her up Dom?" Leon joked.

"Funny. No I haven't." I ground out.

"She's been looking a little sick lately. Do you know what the doc said Mia?" Vince asked, she shook her head turning away a little. I frowned but let it go, knowing she'd tell me in her own time what was going on.

"Think she'll be up to race tonight?" Jesse asked.

"No." Mia said quickly. Vince raised an eyebrow at me. I turned to look at Mia by the sink.

"You know something." I said accusingly.

"I know nothing." She hissed facing the window.

"Really? Wanna look at me and say that." I said getting up. She cast a quick look over her shoulder.

"Dom let it go. I seriously don't know anything, just that she's not in any condition to race tonight." She turned back around and walked out quickly.

"She knows something." Leon said. I just nodded before thinking I should head up to check on Letty.

I got up and threw my bottle away.

"Let's give the races a miss tonight. Letty would kill us if we went without her." I said as they nodded and continued talking. I walked up the stairs and into our room and quietly closed the door again. I took my top off and softly crawled up the bed to lie next to her. Wrapping my arms around her I looked down when I noticed something covering her arm. I frowned and looked down at her sleeping face. My mind wandered to all the things the doctor might have said.

She shifted a little moving closer towards me laying her head on my shoulder. She sighed and gripped my arm. I smiled a little and leant down to kiss her head, sighing softly into her hair. I closed my eyes and relaxed listening to her even breathing. It wasn't long before my fingers were tracing random patterns on her skin.

It was about half an hour later when she groaned and sat up quickly that I was startled out of my trance.

"Baby? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly as she got up and raced to the bathroom. I got up and followed her and quickly raced to her side as she knelt on the floor in front of the toilet throwing up.

I held her hair back and rubbed her back as she finished. She wiped her mouth and sat back slightly and started to get up.

"Woah, let me help you." I said as I picked her up gently.

"I need to brush my teeth." She said, I put her down gently in front of the sink but held her tightly as she brushed her teeth. I stared at her through the mirror worriedly, she was pale and as Vince had said she did look quite sick.

"I'm going to skip the races tonight." She said quietly as I lifted her back up and walked back out into our bedroom putting her back into bed.

"You honestly think I would let you go anyway after you being sick? None of us are going relax. Now what did the doctor say? and don't say nothing the bandage on your arm says otherwise." I asked lying down next to her. She closed her eyes for a moment and said nothing.

"Let come on what did they say?" I whispered softly to her.

"She did some blood work I'll find out the results in a few days. But until then I have to stop drinking, lifting that sort of thing." I nodded and stared down at her, she wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Okay no more working at the garage then or the shop. I'll have one of the boys work at the shop until Mia's home from college." She nodded tiredly which surprised me she wasn't put up more of a fight.

"What else did she say?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her pulling her close.

"Dom just wait for the bloods to come back okay? I don't want to tell you and make you freak if it's nothing." I pulled back quickly to look at her and she opened her eye at the sudden movement.

"Don't want to tell me? Tell me what? I don't care if it turns out to be nothing I need to know now." She groaned and stared out at the ceiling. I nudged her back to look at me and raised an eyebrow waiting.

* * *

><p><em>Letty's POV<em>

I swallowed nervously and all the different scenarios ran through my head of how this could go. Sighing I looked at Dom who was waiting for me to speak.

"Please I'm begging you just wait until the results come back." I said quietly, he looked pissed but calmed down a minute later and nodded. I smiled and rolled over falling asleep quickly.

The next two days were agonisingly slow not to mention stressful, Dom wouldn't let me work at all because I wouldn't tell him anything and unless there was going to be someone at the house through the day I was dragged to the garage and made to sit in the office all day. Mind you most of the time it had its advantages, I slept most of the days away however the vomiting got worse and Dom was going crazy. And according to Mia I was in denial.

I was laying on the couch in the office staring up at the ceiling when I heard my phone start ringing. I shot a quick look at the boys outside before answering.

"Hello?"

"Letty? Its doctor Anderson. The test results have come back in and your 100 % pregnant so congratulations."

"Um thanks." I said shakily

"So we do need you to come in for a scan, when would suit you?"

"Um is tomorrow okay?"

"Sure tomorrow is perfect, at 11 o'clock would that be okay?"

"Yeah I'll be there." I said hanging up the phone staring outside at Dom. Now I had to tell him. I fiddled with my phone for a while before ringing Mia.

"Hey girl what's up?"

"The results are back."

"And?"

"Fuck Mia what am I gunna do?" I asked quietly.

"Aww Let, your gunna have to tell him."

"I don't even know what I want to do Mia." She sucked in a breath.

"What do you mean?"

"Mia I can't do this. I…he'll never.." I took a deep breath and calmed myself down.

"Letty chill, your upsetting yourself. Convince Dom to let you come over and we'll talk."

"Okay." I said as I hung up. Getting up I walked into the garage and immediately Dom's eyes were on me.

"What are you doing up?" Dom said wiping his hands on an old rag.

"Um I need to get out for a while, can you take me to Mia?" I asked quietly. He frowned and looked over at Vince, I watched as he looked me over before looking back at Dom.

"I'm only going to be sitting." I said as I pleaded with him. He nodded and grabbed his keys waiting for me to follow him. I started shaking as I walked to the car and it wasn't long before I had to stop and wait for the dizziness to pass.

"Let? Baby are you okay?" Dom was at my side holding me up, I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, I gripped onto his arms as I felt my body give way, I couldn't form any words to warn him before I lost conscious.

_Dom's POV_

* * *

><p>I stopped and looked back when I noticed that letty wasn't following me anymore. I turned back around and found she had stopped, feeling that something was wrong I quickly walked back to her and grabbed a hold of her.<p>

"Let? Baby are you okay?" she didn't say anything as she gripped my arms and squeezed her eyes shut in pain? I felt her body slip a bit as I realised she had fainted.

"Letty? Shit." I swore out loud as I picked her up and quickly carried her back inside the garage. The boys looked up as I walked back in and quickly raced over when they saw Letty.

"Man what the hell happened?" Vince asked as I laid her down on the couch.

"I don't know she stopped walking and I turned around and went back for her and she looked like she was in pain and then just fainted. I wanna know what the fuck is going on, get Mia on the phone." Leon grabbed the phone in the office and dialled Mia's number. Jesse had run to get a wet cloth and brought it back.

"Yo Mia it's Leon, Dom needs to know what's wrong with Letty?" I stared down at letty as I listened to Mia on the speaker phone.

"Uh you can tell him he can just wait until letty tells him herself." I glared at the phone.

"Mia, I'm not fucking around she's just fainted. What's wrong with her?" I yelled I held my breath as I heard Mia gasp on the other end.

"Did she seem like she was in pain?" she asked worriedly.

"I can't be one hundred per cent sure but yes."

"Get her to the hospital Dom I'll meet you there." I went to argue but the line went dead and I didn't wait around there was something in her voice that told me to get her there quick. Vince and Jesse hurried to close up the shop as I scooped Letty up and walked quickly to my car. Leon opened the door and helped me place her in before I got in the back with her. I tossed Leon the keys and he got in and started driving. Vince and Jesse followed behind but I only had eyes for Letty.

I worried as I noticed how pale she looked. _Damn Letty don't you dare leave me._ I thought as leon sped towards the hospital not bothering to watch the speed limits.

When we arrived Mia was already waiting for us, she went pale as she saw Letty as the doctors came running up to us taking Letty from my arms and placing her on a stretcher, they wheeled her away and we were left with the nurse.

"Okay so you said she looked like she was in pain before she fainted?" Mia looked at me and I nodded at the nurse.

"Is there any conditions we need to know about?" One of the nurses asked. I looked at Mia and she stared at me struggling to say something. She stared at me as started speaking.

"She's… she's pregnant." Mia whispered as I stared at her in shock. The nurse quickly ran towards the room they had taken Letty and I was left staring at Mia. I felt the room spin as before I felt Vince push me into a seat.

"Jesus' Jesse go grab a bottle of water for him before he faints." Leon said. I placed my head in my hands as I tried to digest what Mia had said.

"She only just found out for sure today." Mia whispered as she sat next to me. I looked over at Mia as Jesse handed me the water.

"You both suspected and you never told me. Damn it Mia I would never have let her leave the house if I had of known. The pain, could she have lost…." I shook my head as I stopped that thought.

"Don't think of it, don't do it to yourself man not until we know more." Vince said patting me on the back. I sighed and turned to Mia again.

"Why didn't she tell me?" she struggled with something for a moment before sighing.

"She didn't know what to do Dom, she was in denial until it was confirmed today. I wanted her to come over to the shop so that she could talk about it. She didn't know what to do, didn't know how to tell you. She was afraid you'd blame her or..." I frowned hearing those words.

"Mia you know I would never have blamed her or made her do anything like that." I said angrily. She nodded and we all sat waiting in silence for the doctors to let us know.

"Leticia Ortiz?" I quickly stood up as the nurse called Letty's name.

"Mr?"

"Torreto." The doctor nodded and nodded his head for us to follow. I turned around when I noticed them not following.

"You go in first dude. We'll be later." I nodded silently thanking them.

We walked along a corridor as I itched to find out what was going on.

"We had to do a scan to find out whether or not she had started miscarrying and at this point in time she hasn't however we'll be putting her on bed rest and we've put her on medication with progesterone in it to see how it goes. I will warn you that this may not help at all she may still miscarry. However we're hoping that won't be the case she'll be in for at least 24 hours so that we can keep an eye on her. Tomorrow she'll be free to leave however as I said she needs to be on constant bed rest for at least a week then we'll check her over again." The doctor explained to me as we stopped at a room. He pushed open the door and my heart stopped as I saw Letty lying in bed hooked up to numerous machines.

"What caused it?" I asked quietly not taking my eyes off her.

"Stress I'd say, dehydrated too. Has she had a lot of morning sickness?" I nodded.

"She's about five weeks along. I'll leave you alone." I nodded and he left closing the door behind him.

I shuffled forward and sat heavily in the chair next to her bed. I looked over at one machine it was a still picture of the baby that had been left up. I stared at it a while before picking up one of her hands being careful of her IV line. Placing my head on the bed next to her stomach I sighed and lay like that for quite a while.

I sat up when I felt her shift, I smiled slightly at her as she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Hey baby." I whispered leaning in to kiss her. She smiled slightly before sighing.

"You know?" I nodded and stared at her as she bit her lip.

"Baby you should have just told me. I wouldn't have been angry." She nodded and squeezed my hand.

"I'm sorry." I shook my head at her.

"Don't be. But fuck Let you gave me the biggest scare. When Mia told the nurse that you were pregnant I was in shock. I had never once considered that might have been what was wrong." I explained.

"I could still lose it." She whispered, I took a deep breath and nodded.

"I know. But don't think about it Let. You'll both be fine." She smiled and laughed slightly as I kissed her and then her stomach.

"You'll make a great mum." I whispered as I carefully placed a hand on her stomach afraid to hurt her.

"We'll see but I know you'll make a great dad." I smiled and nuzzled my face up against her side.

"I'm still in a bit of shock and I wish I hadn't had to find out like this. But I really am happy about the baby Let." I said softly as she rubbed at my neck.

"I know."

It wasn't long before the boys and Mia came in and saw Letty. We all sat around talking for quite a while before the doctor came in and said it was time for us to go. The team all gave Letty a hug before shuffling out the door, I gave Letty a small smile before leaning in carefully to kiss her. I rested my forehead against hers as I pulled back.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back before I gave her one last kiss. I slipped her, her mobile that I had in my pocket before leaving.

"You alright man?" Leon asked as I got in the car. I rubbed at my face shaking my head.

"No, after all this she could still lose the baby." I whispered. He gripped the steering wheel tighter as I told him what the doctor said.

"Let's strong man, the kid will be too. It's your kid after all." I cracked a smile and just stared out the window in silence.

Mia went straight to the kitchen and started on dinner when we got home, saying she was making Mac and cheese to cheer me up. I just smiled at my little sister and shrugged off the concerned looks from the guys. Heading up to mine and Letty's room I crawled up the bed and laid there thinking about everything.

Sighing I reached across to open my top draw, I pulled out the small box and flipped it open. I had bought the ring about a month ago but I had yet to ask her to marry me. I fingered the ring between my fingers.

It was a simple white gold band with one single diamond on it. I actually had to get Mia to help me out and she had been at me since asking when I was going to do it.

"When did you get that?" I looked up as I placed the ring back in the box shutting it as I looked up at Vince.

"About a month. I've never found the right time." I said as I threw him the box. He opened it up and looked at it.

"She'd love it." He said throwing it back to me. I nodded and sat it back in the draw.

"What's on your mind brother?" I looked at Vince.

"Can't actually believe I'm admitting this to you of all people, but I'm scared shitless man. I'm afraid of going to bed tonight only to get a phone call saying she's lost it." I sighed rubbing my hands over my face tiredly.

"Things happen for a reason, you told me that once." I nodded as he got up and walked out of the room.

I went down to dinner when Mia came up and got me and went to bed straight after. I laid there hours trying to fall asleep. I grabbed my phone debating on whether or not I should text her. I started to flip it open a text message came through. I held my breath hoping it was Letty. I smiled softly when I saw it was.

_I wanna come home Dom._ I laughed a little at her message. Giving into the temptation of needing to hear her voice I rang her.

"I can't sleep." She said tiredly as she answered.

"You need all the rest you can get Let."

"I'm more than likely going to be on bed rest for the entire pregnancy because knowing you, you're not going to let me do anything."

"You bet your ass I'm not."

"I just want to be home with you." She said softly.

"Tomorrow baby. Right now you're where you need to be." There was silence on the other end for a while I thought she might have fallen asleep.

"How are you feeling baby?"

"Theres no pain. I guess that's a good thing. You'll be here in the morning right?" she asked quietly.

"Of course. I love you baby now get some sleep." I said.

"okay, I love you too Dom." I sighed as I hung up and got more comfy. I didn't fall asleep that night but I didn't care.

The next few days past like a blur. When I got Letty home I placed her straight into bed and told her she wasn't allowed to move for the next seven and a half months. She just laughed at me before calling me an over protective father already.

I took the week off work knowing the boys could handle the garage on their own. I needed to be with Letty.

"Your scans tomorrow." I said quietly as I crawled into bed with her.

"I know. You'll actually get to see it this time." I smiled and cuddled up to her. I placed one arm behind her neck pulling her close so she was resting on my shoulder while the other one took up its position resting on her stomach.

"can't wait baby." I said kissing her head as we both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>For the next seven months it was touch and go everyone especially me was obsessed with keeping Letty relaxed and preferably in bed. She was only five months when she started going into labour. I nearly had a heart attack. After the doctor managed to stop the labour the doctor placed her bed rest for the entire length of her pregnancy. As you can imagine it didn't go down very well.<p>

I was under a car fixing the break lines when someone kicked my foot lightly. I rolled myself out from underneath the car frowning about to give the person a good telling off, but I smiled when I saw Letty standing there smirking at me. I looked her up and down and smirked. She had her hair pulled up in a ponytail, a very tight black singlet top on that quite proudly showed off her very rounded belly not to mention her new set of breasts and to top off the look she had her hands on her hips smirking down at me.

Pulling myself off the ground I wrapped my arms wound around her.

"What are you doing here Mrs Torreto?" She laughed and shook her head at me. I had asked Letty to marry me the day we went for the ultrasound. And of course my sister had to start planning the wedding immediately and with Letty on bed rest she had no choice but to join in.

"Coming to have lunch with my husband. Got a problem with that?" I laughed and shook my head.

"I thought I banned you from here?" I said growling at her playfully.

"Nah you must have dreamt that one." She said grinning. I smirked at her as I pulled her close to me leaning down to give her a kiss. My hands immediately went to her stomach rubbing it softly as I felt a thump against my hand.

"So lunch?" she asked smiling slightly. I laughed and nodded as we said goodbye to the guys and headed to the burger joint just down the road.

"You know we still have to think of a name." she said as we sat down after ordering. I nodded as my eyes wandered down her body.

"Dammit it Dom. You promised you'd stop doing that." I grinned guiltily, ah good she hadn't noticed me doing it before.

"Sorry baby." She huffed and shook her head. Did I mention Letty hated her new body?

"Name." she growled. I sat there thinking about it not wanting to piss of my pregnant wife anymore.

"What about Kostah for a boy?" she raised her eyebrow as she thought it over.

"I think that's about the best one you've yet to come up with." She said as she started eating her…burger. I tried not to make a face as I thought about what was on that. Strawberries, on a burger….yummy.

"Stop criticising my food." She said. I laughed as I dodged the chip she aimed at my head.

"Not saying a word baby."

"Didn't need to."

"The baby really does love strawberries." She glared at me as I bit my lip trying not to laugh.

"Whose kid am I carrying?" I sobered up quickly as I really wasn't in the mood for a fight.

"Ours baby."

"That's right Torreto, now shut the hell up and eat your damn burger." I grinned and did as she said.

"I like Kostah." She finally said.

"What about if it's… I mean if the baby's a girl." Catching the deadly look she was giving me.

"Nice save. Mia suggested Grace." I thought it over and nodded.

"I like it. So we have our names?" she nodded and I smiled. I looked at her worried as her hand flew to her stomach.

"What's wrong?" I asked panicking.

"That kick really hurt." I frowned but relaxed a little. I helped her up out of the chair as we headed back to the car.

"Do you want me to drop you off at Home?" She shook her head and I rolled my eyes at her stubborn attitude.

"Your gunna be the death of me woman." She grinned shrugging.

"Ow." Letty said as she grabbed her stomach.

"Let, whats wrong?" I asked looking over at her while driving.

"I think my water just broke." My eyes bulged.

"Okay so hospital we go."

"Great…." I had to smile at Letty's sarcastic response.

It was 48 hours later when baby Toretto finally graced us with his presence. Kostah James Torreto. The gang had gone home about an hour or so ago and had left Letty and I with our son. I smiled as I watched Letty sleeping, but my gaze turned to the baby asleep in my arms.

"Welcome to the world Kostah."

* * *

><p><em>OMG I finally finished I have been working on this piece for five days straight, so please R&amp;R and also I apologise if I got any of the pregnancy things wrong. Just a heads up there is another one shot I have been working on as well that will be up soon, however its not related to this one.<em>

_Princess of Darkness17_


End file.
